Niña grande
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: Las niñas grandes no lloran, ni necesitan de nadie. Y eso es Minerva, una niña grande... Pero también es cierto que las niñas grandes siempre vuelven a casa, porque tienen a alguien esperando por su regreso. ["Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" Del Foro GJM"]
1. Género: Angst

_**.-NIÑA GRANDE-.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._ _Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _En realidad yo quería que ganase Flare este mes ;n; y me había propuesto no participar si ella no ganaba_ _–que infantil, ¿no? xD–. Pero todo cambió cuando vi que Minerva ganó (?) Así que aquí me tienen una vez más…_

 _ **Semana 1:**_ _Género: Angst._

 _ **~Las niñas grandes no lloran~**_

 _«Ponte de pie y deja de llorar. Me avergüenzas.»_

Dolían, esas palabras dolían. Incluso ahora, con el paso de los años, seguían atormentándole. Resonaban en su cabeza como eco; aquella voz severa y mirada llena de repudio continuaban en sus memorias. ¿Por qué su padre fue así con ella?

Minerva no era una chica mala…

Lo único que deseaba era ser querida por su padre, que éste por primera vez en su vida le mirara con orgullo, le alzara entre sus brazos y la presentara ante sus pares como su _hija_ … Como los demás padres de las chicas que conocía hacían. Pero no ocurrió, jamás ocurrió.

Aún recuerda cuánto envidiaba a sus compañeras cuando éstas comentaban en medio de las clases lo felices que eran en sus casas, el cómo sus padres les mimaban y llenaban de cariño. Le restregaban en la cara lo que ella no tenía. Ni nunca tendría…

 _«Eres débil, como tu madre.»_

Mamá…

¿Mamá era débil?, ¿Como ella?, ¿Por eso murió?... Entonces, ¿Minerva también moriría y dejaría solo a papá?

"–¡No quiero morir, no quiero dejarle solo!" –rogaba llorando cada noche, aferrándose a sus delgadas piernas, mientras miraba el cielo. Le rogaba a su madre que le hiciera fuerte, que le apoyara para así no derrumbarse.

 _«¡Los sentimientos la volvieron débil! ¡Por eso murió!»_

No lo entendía. Francamente no podía… La confusión se apoderaba de ella cada vez que escuchaba aquella frase; si los sentimientos la hacían débil, ¿eso quería decir que ella era débil porque aún quería a su padre? No era posible... Los sentimientos te dan fuerzas para seguir luchando, no al revés. Su madre se lo dijo antes de fallecer, mientras cogía su manita con las inexistentes fuerzas que aún tenía la mujer.

Pero su madre se equivocaba, porque ella quería mucho a papá, pero no era más fuerte.

Ella decepcionaba a su progenitor cada vez que le miraba…

No importaba qué tan fuerte se volviese Minerva –por él–, tampoco que desechase los estúpidos sentimientos –hacia él–, pues su padre nunca parecía estar satisfecho.

…

 _«Los sentimientos son para los débiles.»_

–No sientas nada, ni siquiera por él. Jiemma te vuelve débil, Minerva. Compréndelo… –se dice a sí misma, tragando el nudo que se forma en su garganta debido al impacto de ver a su padre en tan mal estado.

 _«No llores por él, ni por nadie.»_

–Las niñas grandes no lloran, no lo tienen permitido. Ellas deben cargar con su dolor solas, no deben demostrarle a nadie que sufren –se convence a sí misma, enjugándose las lágrimas antes de que alguien la descubra, con el corazón acongojado.

 _«No fue tu culpa que él fuese débil.»_

–Pero pude haberlo evitado…

 _«¿Para qué?, ¿Para ser rechazada una vez más por él?»_

–No… No quiero eso… –solloza, inaudible.

 _«Las niñas grandes no lloran, Minerva.»_

Le recuerda su subconsciente, obligándole a marcharse de allí…

Dejando atrás a quien le hacía débil.

 _ **Palabras:**_ _488._

 _ **Siguiente:** Emoción: Soberbia_ _._


	2. Emoción: Soberbia

_**.-NIÑA GRANDE-.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._ _Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Como notarán, hago mención de sus frases uwu_

 _ **Semana 2:**_ _Emoción: Soberbia._

 _ **~Las niñas grandes no necesitan de nadie~**_

Ella camina con la frente en alto; ella te mira desde arriba, como si fueses basura. Ella, Minerva Orland, es poderosa y orgullosa; jamás olvida una derrota.

Minerva no es un peón ni la reina, ella es el rey. Ella mueve las piezas a su favor; ella come comida deliciosa, como cabezas de sirenas o hadas que han perdido sus alas; ella corrompe al mundo con su oscuridad, no al revés. Esa es Minerva Orland, el rey.

La muchacha con nombre de Diosa; rebosante de sabiduría y poder.

La que no necesita de un padre, amigos ni compañeros, porque son débiles e innecesarios, sólo estorban en su cometido. La misma que ríe sarcástica cuando oye hablar sobre el poder de los sentimientos. Aquella que no teme en darle una lección a las pobres basuras que la rodean… Pues eso es lo que la convierte en el rey.

La que dejó atrás a su padre, la que no tiene amigos y abandonó a sus compañeros. Aquella que movió las piezas para ganar, pero aún así perdió. El rey tirano al que se le volteó el juego, al que los peones –simples y repugnantes– le ganaron…

Ella, Minerva Orland, que fue débil y cayó ante la oscuridad. La misma que rogó que dieran fin a su vida y lloró, suplicando perdón…

Ésa que por mucho tiempo creyó que las niñas grandes no necesitaban de nadie. Y la que –después de tanto tiempo– por fin abrió los ojos, notando su error.

Las niñas grandes sí necesitan de alguien. Alguien que les extienda la mano –a pesar de todo– y les devuelvan al camino correcto; alguien que –aún si lastimaste– perdonan todas tus equivocaciones…

Incluso si ya no es el rey, sigue siendo una niña grande. Y con sus compañeros puede contar…

-o-

 _ **Palabras:**_ _298._

 _ **Siguiente:** Rated: K+_


	3. Rated: K(plus)

_**.-NIÑA GRANDE-.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._ _Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Ahora sólo faltaría el hecho… TwT Y ahí es cuando Tsumi muere (?)_

 _ **Semana 3:**_ _Rated: K(plus)._

 _ **~Las niñas grandes siempre vuelven a casa~**_

A Minerva su padre le inculcó, desde pequeña, que la debilidad no era opción, y los lazos afectivos –los viese por donde los viese– eran una clara demostración de ésta, por eso se marchó de Sabertooh. Porque se volvieron débiles, dejaron de pensar en ser los número uno para protegerse entre ellos, y eso a Minerva no le agradaba. Sentía que se rodeaba de debiluchos, pobres idiotas que creían que juntos lo vencerían todo… Ilusos… La realidad distaba mucho de su estúpido cuento de hadas, creado a base de esperanzas y buenos sentimientos…

Cuando se marchó no tuvo remordimientos –ni por su actuar ni por abandonarlos–; ella no se detuvo a pensar en ningún momento en cómo estarían sus compañeros, en si seguirían vivos o si el gremio se habría disuelto. Minerva Orland no pensó en ellos, ni por un segundo; se olvidó de los que en algún momento fueron su familia y de lo que antes fue su hogar.

Y ahora estaba allí, frente a ellos, con la mirada gacha, escuchándolos platicarles de lo que se _perdió_ en su ausencia, aun hablándoles con respeto; mientras ella les sonreía, casi imperceptible. Estaba feliz, pues tal y como le habían dicho los dragones gemelos, habían personas esperando por su regreso…

Le sonreían –sinceros y cálidos–, mientras corrían de un lado a otro, ofreciéndole algo de beber o comer. Ella negaba, pero seguían corriendo. Volvían a hablarle, sobre cómo Sting no cumplía con sus deberes como maestro, o el cómo Yukino les _obligaba_ a jugar con ella. Incluso sobre lo mucho que la extrañaban a ella, sobre lo solo que se sentía el lugar sin la _señorita_ …

Sabertooh estaba de fiesta; los gritos entusiastas y risas pegajosas hacían eco en sus oídos. El olor a alcohol se metía por sus fosas nasales, pero no le tomó importancia, no hoy, pues era día de festejar su reencuentro con los suyos.

Sonrió. La profecía de aquella anciana que había conocido –hace un tiempo, cuando era miembro de Succubus Eye– se había cumplido. Puesto que la mujer le había asegurado que _las niñas grandes siempre vuelven a casa_ , porque tienen a alguien esperando por su regreso. Y ella, Minerva Orland, sí había vuelto, junto a ellos. Volvió a Sabertooh –su hogar–, volvió de donde no debió haberse marchado nunca; volvió con su familia –que le recibían con los brazos abiertos– y, por sobretodo, volvió para protegerlos –así cómo ellos la protegieron a ella–.

–Gracias por todo… –murmura y Yukino, que es la que se encuentra más cerca, asiente enérgica.

–¡Bienvenida a casa, Minerva-sama! –dice, en nombre de todos los demás que se encuentran cantando, bailando y jugando por el gremio. Lo nombrada ríe, sorprendiendo a la albina.

–Estoy de vuelta… –le responde, con una sonrisa. Minerva quiere llorar de alegría, pero se contiene, pues no quiere arruinar la celebración y Yukino parece leerla fácilmente, ya que le sonríe y da palmaditas en su cabeza.

–Buena chica…. –alaba la Aguria.

 _ **Palabras:**_ _498._


	4. Hecho: Primer novio

_**.-NIÑA GRANDE-.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._ _Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Fin. Fue un gusto participar otra vez uwu Y me alegro enormemente poder haber terminado la serie de drabbles a tiempo, pues temía no poder hacerlo…_

 _ **Semana 4:**_ _Hecho: Primer novio._

 _ **~Las niñas grandes no sueñan con príncipes azules, ellas sueñan con valientes guerreros~**_

Minerva jamás soñó con un príncipe azul que llegase a buscarle montado en un fino corcel, porque sabía que eso era imposible. Ella soñaba con un valiente guerrero, fuerte y poderoso, capaz de derrotar al dragón que custodiaba el castillo –su padre–.

En su adolescencia –antes de que ocurriese lo de la Isla Tenrou– ella imaginaba que Laxus Dreyar acabaría con la tiranía de su padre; no por salvarla a ella de sus garras, sino porque él era _así_. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando algunos magos de Fairy Tail desaparecieron por siete años; las esperanzas decayeron, los sueños se pudrieron y la maldad de su padre terminó por convertirla en aquello que siempre aborreció –el reflejo de éste–.

Minerva aprendió a no esperar nada de los hombres, pues siempre la desilusionaban. Un engaño amargo tras otro, sólo eso recibía. De su padre, de su ídolo, del que alguna vez llamó amigo…

Sabía que ningún hombre la rescataría, pues tenían la armadura oxidada y las espadas agrietadas; tanto sus mentes como sus corazones eran débiles. Jamás podrían vencer así a su padre.

...

Sting Eucliffe –al igual que los otros guerreros– tenía la armadura desgastada; a simple vista nadie apostaría ni un céntimo por él –incluyéndola a ella–.

Y es que Minerva podía ver claramente las grietas de su corazón cuando pensó que Lector había muerto… Y el rubio, motivado por el poder de los sentimientos, acabó con Jiemma con un solo ataque.

Aquél, el valiente guerrero, del cual nada esperaba, la había liberado del dragón. Qué ironía, ¿no?

…

Y ahora tenía al mismo guerrero frente a ella, enseñándole que incluso los caballeros oxidados son fuertes; mostrándole su espalda –ancha y regia–, protegiéndola de su agresor. Allí estaba Sting, como un guardián, velando por ella…

–Sentimos llegar tarde, señorita –le dice, girándose y sonriéndole. Y la muchacha sólo puede llorar por verle de nuevo.

El guerrero volvió por ella, la protegería una vez más. Él ya venció al dragón, ahora sólo falta el demonio…

…

– _Señorita, señorita_ –le llama, mirándole preocupado, hasta que la Olrland sale del trance–. ¿Sucede algo?

–En absoluto –contesta, un poco avergonzada al verse distraída.

–Señorita –vuelve a llamarle y Minerva ríe para sus adentros; no importaba cuánto tiempo llevasen de novios, el chico no parecía querer deshacerse de aquel honorifico–. ¿Puedo besarla?

–¿Por qué preguntas? Sólo hazlo –Le responde con una pregunta, sintiéndose cohibida ante aquellos ojos azules y sonrisa boba, pero sin demostrarlo ni un poco.

–Es que no quiero molestarla –responde, riendo bajito.

–No me molesta.

–Bien, entonces, si la señorita me lo permite… –murmura contra sus labios, para luego unirlos en un contacto suave, al cual la chica aún no se acostumbra del todo. Quizás ese no era su primer beso, pero con él eso no importa, porque con Sting cada beso es como el primero.

…

 _Las niñas grandes no sueñan con príncipes azules, ellas sueñan con valientes guerreros –disfrazados de Dragones Slayers–._

 _ **Palabras:**_ _500\. Ni más ni menos xD_


End file.
